Confessing A Secret Miku X Kaito
by Ying69Yang
Summary: Miku has been in love with Kaito for over tens years already and- Wait... Why am I telling you? Too bad Wanna know what happens? Go read :P Rated T, sad life XP
1. Chapter 1

Confessing A Secret

A/N:Hello my dear readers, this was supposed to be a homework but it turned out to be a fanfic… Hope you enjoy~ No Yaoi though T.T

It has already been ten years since I have fallen in love with my childhood friend and it has only ended up as an unrequited love. That person's name was Kaito and he was my closest childhood friend. Kaito has the calmest blue hair with matching blue eyes and he always had a sea blue coloured scarf wrapped around his long slender neck. Although he was a little clumsy, he was always there, willing to lend a helping hand whenever there was a need. It was just on that fateful day that I had confessed my lust for him.

It was a cool Sunday in Kogakuin Academy where I studied and the teacher was teaching the class on how to use algebraic formulas to solve questions. "You have to take one of the formulas that matches this, so in this case, it will be…" the teacher went on but was then soon interrupted by the ear piercing ring for lunch break. They whole class cried for rejoice and Kaito and I went to our usual eating spot- at the roof of the school.

"Hey Miku, I just want to ask you… Do you have someone you like?"

I looked quickly away at those words, trying very hard to prevent my ears from going red.

"W-why d-do you a-ask?" I stuttered, still looking away.

"Err… I just wanted to know?" Kaito answered sheepishly.

I turned around to look at him for a while and I noticed a tint of red in his cheeks. Kaito then noticed that I was staring at him and quickly got up.

"Erm… I think I'll just go down for a bit," He called out, heading toward the stairs that led to the classrooms.

"Why did he go red when he asked that question?" I mumbled to myself, " Unless… That's it! He also likes me too!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I quickly raced down the stairs just to catch Kaito at the bottom of it and I pulled him to a corner.

"Eh? Miku? What are you-" Kaito started but I cut him off. "I-I li-like you!" I muttered, but loud enough for him to hear me.

Kaito just gave me a blank stare while I blushed heavily. Just when I was about to give up, I noticed a light blush in his cheeks.

"I- er… like you t-too," Kaito responded, trying to hide his blush," Would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Erm…Sooooo sooorryy if you thought that this was an update but I really need to say this since this story was published a loooooooong looooooooong time ago. I will continue this story seeing that there are many requests for it. ==++ Soooo wait for me~~~


	3. Yay An update!

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of Confessing a Secret. I'm going to change the rating to a 'T' since I seriously cannot write a straight lemon…

A small note to all readers, since I was too busy and lazy to think, I got some help from a very good friend of mine, so let's welcome~~~ Jacky Choo! *claps* +0+

Jacky: Hiii~ i`m Jacky-chan :3 nice to meet you all...Ermm...this is my first time writing this...so hope you like it ^u^

Short story sadly since we both are out of ideas 0w0

Special thanks to:  
><span>Elowai<span>

Spinnerweb

mangamichelle12

Ms. Psychic

anime lover no.1

and the mysterious anonymous Guest 

The bell rang perfectly just right after Miku agreed to go out on a date with Kaito. They both headed towards their classroom for class, which was just noisy as usual. The teachers were teaching the class about spheres and its formulae while the student is played and joked their ass off.

As for Miku, everything just so peaceful and full of joy and happy as she happily stared at Kaito. The words "Will you go out with me" keep on repeating in her head, causing Miku to blush in embarrassment. Then came Miku's best friend , Luka. 

"Hey Miku, what's up with you today? Why are you blushing? "asked Luka. 

But Miku continued to day dream. 

"Miku!" Luka called out, the teal haired then responded with a 'Yes?' as she shook her head and clear off her mind of the fluffy thoughts of Kaito and her on their date. 

"I asked…what's wrong with you today? You seem fine before the break but after that you are like slacking off" said Luka. 

"W-what? Slacking off…nah~…I'm still just the usual me" Miku smile awkwardly and drank the strawberry milk juice that she brought during lunch break. 

"Really? I saw you talking with Kaito at the corner of the staircase just before the bell rang" said surprisingly interested pink haired while glaring at her best friend with the 'I know you are hiding something, just spill it out' face. 

"W-w-wh-what?" Miku stammered as she tried to talk in between sips and Luka just cut her off and with and seemingly evil smile, she cooed ,"and you are blushing too~~" 

Miku then could not control herself and spit out the pink coloured juice that she was drinking and caught everyone's attention- include teacher's. The teacher asked what had happened to the teal haired while walking toward her seat. Everyone was laughing at her and on top of that, Kaito was looking watching her. Afraid to embarrass herself, Miku just said that she wanted to go to the nursery room to have some rest and she rush out the classroom as Kaito tried to chase after her but decided not to after a second thought.

R&R  
>I will then love you… *gets spanked*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay okay, I finally updated =w=

Examinations are near (sadly) and although I do not plan to study for it, I will not be able to use the computer much…

For this story, the chapters would be real short but I _think_ it would drag onto quite a length, hopefully…

Please do not blame me for the really horrible grammar used for I am just typing out of my head. +w+

Also, do not mind the weird style used.

Miku crouched at a corner of the school roof, sobbing at what had happened earlier.

_Why? Why? Why did Luka do that? I thought she was my best friend…_

Thinking back, Miku remembered something.

-Fashback-

"_Hey Miku, don't you think that your childhood friend is cute?" Luka teased._

"_Huh? Yeah…" Miku replied without even giving the blue haired a look._

"_Oh? Not interested? Haha, I'll try to go for him, what do you think?" Luka questioned, with a glint of sparkle in her eyes._

"_Whatever."_

-End Flashback-

"Oh… I never thought she was serious…" Miku mumbled under her breath.

Miku then remembered how whenever Luka would try to make a pass at Kaito, Kaito would always just end up ignoring Luka and sticking to her instead. Miku would then just continue keeping her secret in her heart and never notice the glare that Luka would always give her.

-x-

"Miku?' Kaito called out, he had then changed his mind again and had decided to go after Miku after a whole lot of persuasion from his classmate, Len.

Miku just jolted up in surprise, but kept quiet.

Seeing how uneasy Miku was, Kaito settled down comfortably beside Miku, remembering to give her a little distance.

"Miku… I know that you are feeling quite down right now, but cheer up okay?" Kaito cheered, in hope that Miku would give him her beautiful smile once more.

Miku just stared at nothingness, her eyes in a daze, tears swelling up in her teal coloured eyes.


End file.
